


Hand in Hand

by SophieD



Series: Anything for you [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Camping, F/F, Femslash, Idllywild, Lesbian Sex, Love, motor home, relationship, sleeping out side, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara took Sophie camping.  Sophie was starting to enjoy it until Tara broke the rules.  Can Sophie finally admit her real feelings for Tara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid, we went camping at Idllywild for a week just about every year. All of us kids ran wild and its one of my favorite childhood memories. My favorite campground is the one I have described in this series. I loved that boulder in the middle of the creek. Everyday, I would go down and sit on the warm rock and play my flute. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thought on this story, the series and other stories. I love writing but I also love sharing. Knowing that people actually read my works and even maybe like makes me happy.

"Sophie. Time to wake up." I roll over. "What?" I open my eyes to see Tara laughing quietly. "Good morning Love"she says. "MMM good morning. What smells so good?" She laughs again. "Don't ever change Soph." She leans down and gives me a kiss, "I made egg burritos." "Yum" I say as I push myself to sitting and she hands me a plate and a cuppa coffee. She watches as I take a bite of tortilla stuffed with scrambled eggs, cheese, sausage and fresh salsa. "Oh my God Tara! This is amazing!" She laughs again. "Everything tastes better when you're camping." I don't bother to answer her. I'm too busy with my burrito.

Tara takes my plate and steps back up into the motor home. I reluctantly roll out of the warm sleeping bag cocoon and follow her inside. I sit on the little sofa and watch her clean the dishes. She pours another cup of coffee and comes to sit next to me.

"So?" "So what?" I reply. "So what did you think about sleeping under the stars." I smile. "It was a magical night." She smiles. "I told you." I nod. "Mmm hmm. It was beautiful. Except for the damp, the cold and I'm pretty sure there was a critter sleeping between my legs." Tara gives me a wicked smile. "What?" She laughs. "Are you sure that wasn't me?" I just shake my head at her.

Against my will, I follow Tara to the outdoor loo and then we walk down to the creek by the main road. Tara finds a large boulder sticking out from the bank and we sit. She puts her arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. "So?" I roll my eyes. "What now?" "So what do you think about camping?" I sigh. "Tara, Idyllwild is gorgeous. I can see why you like it here. I just don't think I'm ever going to be the camping type." She pulls me tighter and gives me a light kiss. "I know. But will you come with me some times?" "I think I can do that. Just not very often OK?" She kisses me again. "OK." "But next time can we go somewhere with a proper loo? Because I don't think I can do that again." "Ok" she says! "I promise. You know just south of where I live, in San Clemente, there's a place where you can camp practically right on the beach." "Tara..." She laughs. "They have real toilets with doors and everything. And showers." I smile and kiss her. "Now we're talking." She kisses me again, this time making sure that I will always agree to camp with her again. 

"We should be getting back" she whispers. "Why?" "You promised me brunch in Palm Springs." I give her a big smile. "Yes. I think that's a wonderful idea! She stands and launches herself off the rock onto the bank in one graceful jump. I'm a bit more tentative and she reaches out her hand to help me down. As my feet hit the ground, she pulls me until I am tight to her. She wraps her arms around me. "I really am glad you're here Sophie." "I am too Tara." We stand for what seems like hours, just holding each other, listening to the sounds of our heartbeats and the gently flowing water.

We walk hand in hand back to our campsite. Tara quickly disposes of the air mattress and sleeping bags and stashes them up above in the motor home. I stand at the bottom of those 3 stairs and watch her disappear. I'm not sure why I'm so fascinated by the space up there, while, at the same time, I am hesitant to climb the stairs myself. Finally my curiosity gets the better of me. It usually does. "Tara?" "Yeah?" "Can I come up there?" She sticks her head over the edge and gives me a puzzled look. "Of course you can. Why wouldn't you?" I shrug. "I don't know. It just seems like its your space." She smiles. "You're kind of crazy." I laugh. "I'll show you crazy?" I bound up the stairs and find myself in a surprisingly small space. The whole thing is about the size of the queen mattress that inhabits in. The roof is so low that I have to crawl on my hands and knees. Tara is sitting against the back wall, still fairly amused. I crawl toward her, close enough to touch then sit back on my haunches. "Its kind of claustrophobic up here isn't it?" "Yeah. That's why I wanted to sleep outside." "Is that the only reason?" She smiles at me again. "No not really." "We can sleep up here next time if you want" she says. "Hmmm. You're going to have to convince me that there is going to be a next time." She smiles at me. "And how exactly am I going to do that?" I give her a suggestive smile and she gets the message right away.

Tara comes toward me so that we are both on our knees. She wraps her hand around the back of my head and pulls me to her. As she kisses me, I feel all of the tension of Leverage and Nate and my crazy life slip away. I begin to feel a bit lightheaded and I start to wobble. Tara feels it and pulls me down sideways so that we are facing each other, our noses almost touching. I'm expecting hands inside my clothes and grabbing at body parts but Tara surprises me. She gently slides her hand into my hair behind my ear. She looks into my eyes and I can't help but stare at hers. "I'm sorry Soph. I really am." "What?" I ask, a little startled and a lot confused. "For last night" She says quietly. I don't understand her. "Last night was wonderful." She slowly shakes her head. "No Soph. I broke the rule. And I'm really sorry." I understand now but I still don't know why she feels the need to apologize. "Its OK Tara. I get it. I do. I know its hard, that I ask a lot of you." She shakes her head again. "I put you in a bad place. I know that it's not what you, what we want. I just..I don't know. It just kind of came out. I didn't mean it. I mean I did but I didn't mean to say it. Not then. Not that way."

I feel tears begin to burn my eyes. "No Tara" I whisper. "You told the truth. I know I don't always...I do care about you, maybe more than I like to admit. You're my best friend. And my lover. I need you more than you will ever know. I just...I don't know why I can't be who you need me to be." Tara has tears in her eyes now too. "You are everything I need you to be. OK?" "OK" I whisper. I push myself closer to her and start my hand up her shirt. I kiss her, only breaking away to pull sweatshirts up over our heads. I might not be able to say the words. I may not ever be able to tell her what I feel. But I can show her. I hope its enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few more notes just because I can.
> 
> Egg burritos were the breakfast of choice when we camped though I never ate them until I was an adult. I always ate mine with cheese or cinnamon and sugar.
> 
> "The critter between the legs" and sleeping outside are true stores. We loved to sleep in our 'banana chairs' Remember those? outside of the tent. My brother woke on morning to find a raccoon snuggled on his sleeping bad though I think that may have been in Yosemite not Idllywild.


End file.
